Tu nombre quema en mi
by buny
Summary: Sara y Mimi se han ido junto on siniestra, eso quiere decir que una de ella es la ladrona... como obtuvo sus poderes siniestra? averiguenlo pronto


TU NOMBRE QUEMA EN MI

Hola este es un fic de mi ladrona favorita, tenia otra idea pero Anita me hizo una pregunta así que gracias por la idea, sin embargo este fic se lo debía a alguien mas así que esta dedicado a Abril, espero que hayan pasado una muy feliz navidad y un muy feliz año nuevo! Aunque hace mucho de eso je, je….

Esta es solo una pequeña introducción espero y les guste, en este fic pretendo explicar como es que Mimi obtuvo los poderes de Siniestra.

By: buny

...oOo0O0oOo...

* * *

Mira que el tiempo pasa rápido, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me veo al espejo y la persona que veo frente a mi no la reconozco, todo lo que ha pasado en el corto tiempo de mi exigencia se lo debo a mis seres queridos, seres que no estaban conmigo y que pronto volverán, no puedo evitar sentirme triste al recordar que no están, mas la felicidad me consuela pues también recuerdo lo maravilloso de haberlos conocido.

Siniestra no esta, por que no lo pensé antes...

Sara y Mimi, una de ellas es la famosa ladrona, después de todo ella desapareció en esas fechas, una de mis dos grandes amigas...

La preparatoria seguía con normalidad, otro día que había trascurrido, solo unos días para volver a verlas, solo que tendría el valor de enfrenarlas y sobre todo, sabría que decir en ese momento? Tenía que pensar muy bien cada palabras que esperaba saliera de su boca.

Ya estaba por llegar a su hogar cuando alcanzo a ver que alguien estaba en la entrada de su casa, una chica, una chica bastante familiar, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente cuando se dio cuenta de quien se trataba,

Sara!

Ella estaba, allí, eso quería decir que Mimi no estaba lejos, solo que aun no estaba preparado para recibirlas…

Donde esta Mimi? ….

Por que había dicho tales palabras? Por que tenía que ser lo primero, no un simple hola! O que tal un efusivo saludo con un abrazo, aun que ese no era su fuerte realmente, no tenia mucho control sobre si en ese momento, Sara, solo le dio una sonrisa de entendimiento tras la cara de frustración del joven.

Daniel invito a la chica a pasar a su casa después de todo un descortés no era, ella acepto y termino por entra finalmente.

Ya estaban en el recibidor, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir palabra, hasta que por fin Daniel fue el primero en hablar,.

-No se suponía que llegarían hasta la otra semana?

La chica se quedo seria observando detenidamente al muchacho – me temo que es lo que orillo a venir hasta acá….

Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza del joven, esa era la razón, si solo estaba ella significaba que algo había pasado con Mimi?

El joven de manera torpe invito a pasar a su amiga, se sentaron en la sala y Daniel trajo un poco de te y galletas para amenizar las cosas.

Parecía que ella no deseaba hablar, miraba de forma incomoda a Daniel, sabía lo que tenia que decir solo que las palabras no salían de su boca.

Después de un rato que le pareció eterno se puso de pie impulsivamente, no podía continuar en esa situación, miro su reloj nerviosamente- mira nada mas la hora que es! No es tan tarde contesto el chico quien aun estaba con la duda de lo que estaba pasando, se miraron por un instante, Sara volteo la mirada impulsivamente – Mimi no va a regresar… corrió a la salida, antes de tocar la puerta se detuvo, volteo a ver al chico, al parecer lo había dejado en shock, lo miro por un instante, tantas veces que había dado consejos y tantos problemas por los que había cursado pero nada parecido a esto, a decir verdad no era nada del otro mundo, solo era diferente por el simple echo de que dos de sus seres mas queridos estaban involucrados-lo siento dijo finalmente y termino por retirarse del lugar.

Otro día normal Sara se había incorporado a la rutina normal de clases, no había rastros de siniestra eso significaba que Mimi era? Como estar seguro, después de todo Sara era una chica muy inteligente, tal vez lo hacía para cubrir apariencias.

Llego a su casillero pronto empezaría la clase de deportes una hoja de papel estaba allí, alguna admiradora secreta sonrió burlándose de si mismo por ser tan arrogante.

Desdoblo la hoja y comenzó a leer lo que contenía en ella:

_"Esta noche me llevare el crucifijo que esta en el museo nacional de artes de la ciudad, será algo divertido espero verte P "_

_"Siniestra."_

Una nota de ella! Sol oque esta era un tanto diferente a lo que él recordaba, pero de algo si estaba seguro, no faltaría a esa cita, tal vez por fin podía saber la verdad.

Tsuuku...

Nota.- este era un regalo de navidad pero pues uno pone y dios dispone je,je... así que sorry por la tardanza y por lo poco el proximo capitulo sera la conclusión final espero poder escribirla mas rapido.

BAICHA.


End file.
